Light's Out
by prettykitty473
Summary: Just another Halloween for the human-beasts to get him. But not this year. ZaDf.


**Happy Halloween everyone! I do not own IZ, but I do own the OOCness. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

"They're all going to get me." I peek in between the boards. "The candy-starved beasts wants to eat me alive- but no! I, ZIM(!), have superior technology. A practically flawless security system! Practically…" I back away from the window and turn to the defective SIR unit making waffles in the kitchen. "Gir!"

"Yes, my master!" He leaps to attention, ready to obey as he should.

"Go out tonight and collect as much of Earth's sweets as you can. Do not return until tomorrow." He nods and runs off, giggling wildly. Now I don't have to worry about him letting in the filthy humans-beasts.

I turn off all the lights- out of sight, out of mind. If they don't see my base, I might be safe…

I can hear laughter and shrieks everywhere, and cries of threats for sweets fill my base. I lay on the couch with a blanket around me, listening to the humans pass my base. So far none had tried to break in… So far…

I spy the remote, and decide a little earth-TV would do me some good. At the very least, I wouldn't be able to hear anything as much. I am safe. The base is protected. There's no need to act like a little smeet.

I turn it on and jump slightly as creepy music fills the room. There's a woman, all alone, looking around in what looks like an abandoned house. She's walking towards a door at the end of a hallway. The closer she gets, the creepier the music becomes. She reaches for the handle…

* * *

"Sir!"

"AAH!" I fly off the couch and under the table beside it. It's been several hours into this "scary movie marathon" that I somehow started watching.

"…Sir?" His normally-bored voice sounds concerned.

"What is it?!" I stand up and brush myself off.

"I just wanted to let you know, sir, that there's an intru-" He gets cut off as the power goes out.

…

"Computer? Turn on the lights!"

…

"Computer! Stop your joking around! It isn't funny!"

…

"Computer?"

* * *

"Don't panic. Invaders don't panic." I am back on the couch, flattened in a corner. "It will be fine. The beasties are almost done…" _But what if they realize the base is unprotected? _"That won't happen. They're such stupid stinkbeasts."_ What if they come to suck my blood?_ I look around cautiously, almost expecting to see one creeping around the base. "This horrible night is almost over. I think I can survi-"

_Bump. _

My blood runs cold.

"… Gir?" I peek cautiously into the kitchen. The noise came from the lair.

_They're in my house. They're in my base. I AM GOING TO DIE._

I slowly reach for the baseball bat I conveniently kept with me all night; all the rays and lasers were in the lair. "Gir? I thought I told you to come back tomorrow." I can hear the elevator coming up the trashcan, running off of a backup power source. _I'm going to die. _I get up to go meet it._ I'm going to die._ I crouch down beside the trashcan and wait for the horde of human-beasts to spring out at me. _I'm going to die._

I take a deep breath and wait for the top to open. Three… two… one…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I come face-to-face with Dib.

* * *

"So remind me again what you're doing in my base?" I moved us back onto the couch (my safety-zone for the night) after nearly taking him out with the baseball bat. I probably should've, but I figured that if anybody else breaks in, I can throw him in front to be eaten first.

"I just figured I'd keep an eye on you. There was nothing better to do, to be honest…" For as long as I knew the boy, I could tell there was more to it than that.

"You could've used the cameras you've set up."

"You know about those?"

"I do now." I smirk as he curses beneath his breath. "But seriously, why did you come here, Dib-thing?"

He looks around my locked-up base. "You really pull all the stops when it comes to keeping people out, don't you?" I cross my arms.

"I try. But somehow _you_ keep managing to break in. Remember last Halloween?" He gets a far-away look in his eyes.

"Too well, if you ask me." My eyes widen as the realization comes over me.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" I'm barely catch myself from laughing. The only thing stopping me is that I'm in the same boat.

"No!" He says it too fast. The lie is plainly written on his face, and he knows it. "Not of the trick-or-treaters. They're harmless." I shudder and shake my head, but he doesn't know it. "It's just… last year kind of ruined the holiday for me. I always thought the safest place was my mind, but clearly not. So I figured you'd have the base so locked up, there'd be nowhere else on the planet safer. And I was right." I just nod and look away. I didn't actually expect a confession from him. _He must have actually been shaken up…_

"Well, it _was_ safe. But now the power's gone ou-" The room is filled with light.

"Der attempting to get in." The Computer comes back to life. There's a slight pause. "Oh."

Dib looks around, searching for the source. (As if he could find it. Specially built into the walls.) He jumps a moment later as a shriek is heard. The TV is back, and another woman just got killed.

"Oh, cool. _When Werewolves Bite_. This is a good one." He gets comfortable on the couch, and I stare.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable?" He grins as the sarcasm drips from the comment.

"Why thank you, Zim. I think I will." And he does. Just sits there, watching the movie. After a moment, I sit back next to him and watch as well. For once, it doesn't feel bad to have my enemy in my base. For the moment, I am perfectly content with the intrusion.

But just because he'd make perfect bait for when the worm-beasts break in.


End file.
